


Two-player game

by TheGayShipper



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Gayyyyyyy, I wrote this in math class, M/M, Two-player game, meremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayShipper/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: Michael convinces Jeremy to play the Sims with him as a joke, but things escalate





	Two-player game

“Dude!” Michael burst open Jeremy’s door, startling him. The boy was reading his script for theater. 

“Check out what I got!” Michael held up a small case, one of the ones that holds video games. Jeremy took a small glimpse at the game before shaking his head with a laugh.

“Really? The Sims? That’s gay.” The boy in the striped shirt stuffed his pencil into his backpack and stood up. Michael wiggled his eyebrow. 

“Yes, I get it. You’re very gay, but Mike, we never play games like this. Do you not remember the other games? Apocalypse of the damned, etcetera?”

“Please, Jeremy? Just once, if you don’t like it, I promise I’ll return it to the store, but I think this will be a fun change of pace, you know, after… what happened?” Jeremy shivered with even the thought of the squip.

“Well, you did save all of humanity. I guess I could play this stupid game with you just once. Consider it some sort of medal of honor.

“Yes! So, like, wanna play now or are you working?” Michael sat on Jeremy’s bed, legs folded.

“No, no. I’m done. Mr. Reyes can suck it. Come on.” Michael followed Jeremy to the basement, where all of their videogames were. 

“We’re going to need the computer for this one, I think.” Michael opened the case to reveal a disc the size of something that could only go in a laptop.

“This is so dumb,” Jeremy muttered as he slid the disc in. The loading sign showed for a while until the home screen appeared.

“New game!” Michael pointed, face lighting up slightly, causing Jeremy to wonder what was going on with Michael and why he chose the game.

“…make a sim” Jeremy muttered. “Boy or girl?”

“Boy! Let’s raise him like a son!” Michael cheered, laughing. It was his laugh that got Jeremy to be a bit more passionate about the game and creating their son. After only three minutes, both of them were laughing about the looks of the Sim.

“Let’s make him a combination of us!” Jeremy snickered. “Tan?”

“Tan. With green eyes.” Michael stole the mouse and selected the green color.

“Dude! None of us have green eyes.” The boy in the striped shirt took the mouse back playfully.

“Yeah, but I don’t see any combination between brown and blue. Besides, green looks good with his skin.” Jeremy surveyed the Sim and then nodded in agreement.

“Dude, we’re so gay.” Jeremy laughed. Michael showed off the pride sticker on his hoodie.

“And?”

“Should we make him have a red hoodie? There’s no rainbow, but it works. He can have my jeans.”

“Yes, my dude.” Michael moved his arms excitedly, now practically brighter than the sun with happiness.

“That’s it for the looks. We need a name now. How ‘bout Rey? Like Mr. Reyes who can suck it.” Both boys laughed with a disdain for the hot pocket-obsessed theater teacher.

“Let’s name him Rich!” Michael suggested loudly. “After Rich, who’s totally nice now. I think he tried hitting on me once, even though he’s pining after Jake. I wonder if he’s forgiven him yet? Also, speaking of forgiveness, the RIENDS he wrote on my bag hasn’t washed out for shit. What about yours?”

“It’s still there. We’ll always be he BOYF RIENDS I guess. I wonder what markers he used. Wait, for names, how about Dustin? Like, from school?” Jeremy shrugged.

“Dustin sucks. Why not Jake? He’s not too much of a dick now”

“Nah. How about… Christian? After Christine!” Jeremy smiled innocently.

Michael stared at Jeremy, eyes widened as the other boy’s words started piercing him. He could feel his face on fire and his eyes welling up as he shrunk back into him chair, all previous light fading from his face.

“Michael? What’s wrong?” Michael had put his feet on the chair and hugged his legs.

“Nothing.” The boy said, failing to swallow the large lump in his throat.

“Michael? C’mon, tell me what’s wrong. Please?” Jeremy begged, immediately feeling guilty for every single thing he had ever done that hurt Michael and wondering if it were the reason.

“Jeremy,” Michael shook, but forced himself to not let out a sob, “how is it not obvious to you? I think Christine is an amazing person, I really do, but I don’t, oh wow this sounds selfish, I don’t like when you talk about her. I don’t like you dating her.”

“Why not?” Jeremy reached out to grab Michael’s hand, comforting him.

“Because I don’t like seeing you date anyone! Not Christine, not Brooke, nobody! Know why? Because I love you and I want be the only one!” The boy yelled. He squeezed his eyes shut, causing tears to fall from both eyes and onto the sleeves of his hoodie. Jeremy stared at Michael, trying to process the information and turning red when he realized there was something he never said.

“Michael?” Jeremy squeezed the cubby boy’s hand lightly. Michael didn’t answer, but who could blame him? Michael never liked showing how he felt, especially not when he was said.

“Yeah?” Michael asked after a few minutes of silence.

“I just remembered that I never told you… I broke it off with Christine, like two weeks after we started dating.” Michael lifted his head up slightly, the look in his eye asking for Jeremy to continue talking. “I was going to name our kid after her in more of an ‘auntie Christine’ way. And you know why I broke it off with her?”

“Why?” Michael was sitting up now, still hugging his legs. Quickly, he wiped the tears off his face with his sleeve.

“I love you too. We’ve been friends since before grade school and never have I loved someone like I love you.” Jeremy stood up and awkwardly hugged a sitting Michael. The boy with the glasses stood up, gazing into Jeremy’s eyes, right before standing on his toes to plant a kiss on his lips. There was a short, tense moment of silence before Jeremy grasped Michael’s face, slightly moving his glasses and creating a much more passionate kiss between the two.

Once the amazing moment had ended, there was another silence, but this one, filled with silent emotions pouring out in their eyes. 

“Do you wanna go back to playing the game?” Michael asked, a happy feeling churning in his stomach.

“Yeah, you know, I think I thought of a good name for our child.”

“Yeah? Michael looked at him as they sat down.

“Jerchael? Like a combination of our names!” Jeremy smiled proudly, but Michael only laughed at the silly name.

“How about… Meremy?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so stupid but i've been shipping this for a while


End file.
